Classification: The present invention relates to a new Hybrid Dianthus caryophyllus plant.
Variety denomination: The new plant has the varietal denomination xe2x80x98CFPC ESSENCExe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of carnation plant. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98CFPC ESSENCExe2x80x99. The parents of the new variety are not known. It is the result of open pollenation by unknown seedlings.
Among the novel characteristics possessed by the new variety which distinguish it from other varieties of which I am aware, are its attractive light yellow picotee pink flowers which retain color without fading. When grown in a greenhouse in Salinas, Calif., in 4xc2xd inch plastic pots, pinched plants are about 7 inches tall and about 7 inches in diameter. Flower diameter averages about 2xe2x85x9 inches with a crown of about 1 inch (average). Foliage is about 3xc2xc inches long and about {fraction (7/16)} inch wide at its widest point.
Asexual reproduction by propagation by cuttings of the new variety as performed in Salinas, Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagation.